


Blind Date

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No angst wtf is aNgst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: "I swear to god, how dense are these two?"





	1. Stop staring

**Author's Note:**

> i dOnt know what aM i doing 2park ruined me

"No, Daehwi. I'm not going." Woojin sternly said as he crossed his arms in annoyance the younger was giving him. "Come on, Hyung!! I know you haven't been to an amusement park, so let's go!!!" Daehwi insisted. "Yes, but with strangers I don't even know-" 

"You know Jinyoung."

"Okay, yes, I know Jinyoung, but this other guy is a stranger and you know how much I don't like hanging out with strangers, Daehwi." He looked at the younger with pleading eyes, as if to say 'please listen to me just this once and don't make me come'. "But, hyung!! I promise, you'll love him!!" 

"You're not going to stop bothering me, are you?" 

"Nope."

"Fine." He slumped in his seat as he watched the younger one do some kind of weird celebration dance. "I swear to god, why are you even my friend?" He whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Why did he agree on doing this again?

"Hyung!!" Oh, right. Daehwi. "What?" He snapped but Daehwi grinned, used to his 'sassyness'. "Hyung, losen up. I promise, you'll love him." If it was possible, Daehwi's grin went wider. He didn't say anything as Daehwi practically dragged him inside the restaurant. 

From afar, he could spot Jinyoung with another boy. He was looking down so Woojin couldn't see what he looked like. "There they are!" Daehwi jumped and pulled Woojin along with him. "Jinyoungie!" He greeted. "Jihoon hyung!!" He called. So, his name was Jihoon? 

Jihoon looked up, meeting Daehwi's eyes and smiled. Wow... "Daehwi!" He greeted and turned his head, causing him and Woojin to have eye contact. "Hello, I'm Park Jihoon. Jinyoung invited me, and I guess Daehwi invited you." His eyes formed a crescent as he laughed, and Woojin thought it was the most beautiful scenery he looked at today.

Wait, what?

Daehwi pinched his side as he yelped, and only then he noticed he was staring at Jihoon. "Ah, yes. I'm Park Woojin. Yes, Daehwi invited me." He forced to say 'invited' when he was practically 'forced' to come. "Woojin hyung!! Long time no see!" Jinyoung waved as both Daehwi and Woojin sat opposite from them. "Yeah, I was getting tired with Daehwi annoying me everyday." He joked. "But hyung, you know you find me cute." Daehwi teased. "Everyone finds you 'cute'." He snorted. 

"So, how's life?" Daehwi asked. "It's fine. School is practically shortening our lifespan but fine, nonetheless." Jihoon joked. At this, Daehwi laughed a bit. "So, Woojin and I planned-"

"You mean, you planned."

"Okay, fine. I planned the day, and made some reservations at some places we're going!! But first, let's eat!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin didn't know why, but he kept stealing glances at the 'newly-acquired' friend. Park Jihoon. He didn't know why, but everything Jihoon did made him... feel... something. He couldn't quite point it out, he didn't understand. So, as Jihoon excused himself to go to the restroom, Daehwi finally sighed. "Hyung, it's better to actually talk to him rather than stealing glances." He groaned, obviously annoyed at how Woojin obviously stealed glances. Heck, and Daehwi wasn't observant so that's saying something. "I wasn't." He denied.

"Sure, and I love spicy things."

"Hyung, you and Jihoon make a great couple, though." Jinyoung joked and Woojin can actually feel his face burning. "You're blushing!!" Daehwi teased. "Shut up, I'm not."

Jihoon is back, and Woojin has practically calmed down, except for the beating of his heart. Daehwi nudged Woojin's side, telling him to 'hyung, talk to him!' but no, he was NOT gonna do that and Daehwi seemed to get Woojin's reply. "So, Jihoon hyung, how's your lovelife?" Daehwi asked after a moment of silence, causing Jihoon and Woojin to literally choke on their food. "Hey hey, you okay, hyung?" And this brat didn't even help Woojin, instead, he gave Jihoon water while ignoring his dying hyung. I swear to god, Lee David.

"Yeah, I'm.. fine." He drank the water and coughed a bit. "And uhm, I don't have anyone..." 

"Yet." Jinyoung finished the sentence as he casually looked at Woojin. "What?" Jihoon looked at him, asking what he meant. "Nothing." He grinned and threw a look at Woojin. I swear, Bae Jinyoung you are dead meat. "Anyway!! Let's go to our next location!!" Daehwi stood up, and there, Woojin knew he was going to regret ever agreeing with Daehwi. Just the mischievous glint in the younger's eyes are enough to make him feel regret. But he saw Jihoon laughing as he said how cute Daehwi was. 

And there's somewhere in him that didn't regret coming along. 

 

 

 

 

They rode the bus, seeing none of them had driver's lisence and Daehwi, nagging because Woojin was too lazy to even take the test. "I'm not even legal to take it yet." But Daehwi didn't listen. Of course, when did he ever listen? "So, the next place is the park. There's an event there right now, and I know Woojin will certainly love it." Trust Daehwi in planning anything. He was an expert in those, knew exactly what everyone likes to do and what everyone wants to do. "What kind of event?" Jihoon asked. "You'll know it when we get there!" He grinned as he went closer to Jinyoung, practically squeezing Jihoon and Woojin together. Woojin volunteered to seat next to the window, and Daehwi wanted to seat next to Jinyoung beside the window. Leaving Jihoon to seat next to Woojin. He planned this.

"How long, exactly, are we gonna get there?" Jinyoung asked. "About an hour. Now, shut up. Let me sleep." He said as he layed his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. "Okay, I'll be sleeping to. You guys wake us up when we arrive." He smiled, a smile that Woojin knew exactly the meaning behind. Do your best, idiot.

"Hey." Jihoon called out. "What?" Woojin replied. "Where do you think we're going?" He asked as he smiled brightly. "To the park." He repeated what Daehwi said. "I know we're going to the park. What park, I mean!!" He pouted, and if Woojin had the chance, he'd love to kiss the boy. 

"I know my lips are pretty, but stop staring, will you?" He blinked, he didn't notice he was staring. "Pretty? More like, I want to cut those lips. Stop pouting." Or I might kiss you. "Rude." Jihoon huffed. "Cute." He whispered. "Huh? What was that?" Jihoon asked. 

"Nothing." 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon felt a blush coming as he felt the other stare at his lips. "I know my lips are pretty, but stop staring, will you?" He knew he was pretty, he heard compliments like those in his entire life and it was a fact. Probably where his confidence was from. "Pretty? More like, I want to cut those lips. Stop pouting." Now this, Park Woojin was absolutely lying. He knew. He understood the hidden message, but he didn't want to keep his hopes up. "Rude." He crossed his arms in annoyance. 

"Cute." His eyes widened as he felt his ears go hot. "What was that?" He asked, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Nothing." Woojin avoided his gaze, focusing on the scenery instead. Oh. So, he was just hearing things. 

A part of him was disappointed.

"So, what hobby do you like to do?" He wanted to continue the conversation as much as possible, wanting to get close to Woojin as much as possible, wanting to be his friend as much as possible. "I have a lot. You?" And Jihoon sees this opportunity to tease him. "Oh? Like staring at people? Or just staring at me?"

 

 

 

 

"Oh? Like staring at people? Or just staring at me?" Well, shit. He was caught. And yes, he kept staring at Jihoon even through the window. It wasn't his fault the boy was a masterpiece. He felt hot. No, not that 'ugh why is the weather so hot let me take off jihoon's clothes' but 'why is my cheeks getting hot'. "Woojinie is blushing!!" And the nickname gave him more reason to blush. 

"Shut up!"


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung, if you like him, just say it."

Soon enough, they stopped at their destination. Woojin didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up by a flash of camera, a weight on his shoulder and Jinyoung muttering a soft cuss. He tried waking up but his pillow was so soft. 

 

Wait. He didn't remember having a pillow.

 

Hurriedly, he looked to whoever it was and saw Park Jihoon blushing while glaring at the two.

 

Ah. Those brats took a picture of him and Jihoon while he was sleeping. 

 

"S-s-sorry." He stuttered. "It's okay. Had a nice sleep, huh?" He muttered, unable to look at Woojin, straight in the eyes. And Woojin can only scratch his neck awkwardly. "Okay,  _lovebirds._ Time to get off the bus." If it was possible, Jihoon went even redder. If that was even a word.

 

Jihoon stood up first, followed by Woojin. No words were said, seeing it was an awkward situation.  _It was awkward but why did it felt so right?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they got off, Woojin was shocked at how many people was at the park at this time of the day. It was still morning, and usually, the park was almost empty at this time. But now, there was a crowd at a certain part of the park and Woojin was sure, it was the event Daehwi was telling. "Oh!! Look, there it is!!" Daehwi jumped up and down, pulling Jinyoung and forgetting the two. Again.  _Lee Daehwi, I am going to kill you._ "So, uh, let's go follow them before they can get lost." Jihoon said as he followed them. "Nah. Daehwi's probably ditched us by now." He growled. "But, let's go see the event." He added as Jihoon nodded. "Okay." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'Ji....' His heart was pounding. Was he dreaming of him? 'Hm..' He nuzzled his head on his neck, he can feel his breath. 'Jihoon...'_

 

 _Damn it, Park Jihoon!!! Stop thinking about it!!!_ He blushed even harder, remembering how Woojin cuddled with him on the bus. How the JinHwi couple teased him about looking like a couple with Woojin. How Woojin called his name. And how Woojin dreamed of him. "You okay? You're red." Woojin asked, getting worried. "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled. Woojin's gaze lingered on him for a few moments before looking at the group of people dancing. "Do you dance?" Woojin asked. 

 

"Uhm, a bit." 

 

"Great."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't know how he got into this situation. Having a dance battle with Woojin in the middle of a crowd. All he knew was popping genre when Woojin practically knew all types of dancing. He sat, defeated, as he watched Woojin dance. He... was beautiful. Dancing like that. His moves were fluid, anyone would want to watch him dance. His expressions were on point. The music changed into some sexy genre. And it was enough for Jihoon to blush as he saw Woojin staring at him, almost feeling like the dance was  _for_ him. The way he lifted his shirt, exposing abs. Fucking abs. Jihoon went redder as the image played in his mind again and again. Park Woojin had fucking abs and he was so sexy. And then the way he grinded, oh god, how much Jihoon wanted to be that floor. And then the music changed again, much to Jihoon's disappointment. He danced so gracefully at every music genre, Jihoon loved it. As he fell to his knees as the final step, Jihoon was sure.

 

He was sure he fell for Woojin more than he anticipated. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the intense battle, they finally found Daehwi and Jinyoung. "What were you two thinking?! Ditching us like that?!" Jihoon practically shouted. "We were too excited! Plus, we saw Guanlin with Seonho so we kind of... chatted for a bit." Daehwi explained. "Anyway!! Guanlin said there was fireworks at night here!! Let's see them!! I wanna see them!!" He added as he clung to Jinyoung with sparkling eyes. "Okay." Jinyoung smiled back. "And what? You're gonna leave us again?" Woojin rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, hyung. I know you and Jihoon hyung enjoyed each others' company." Daehwi winked at Jihoon. As if to say,  _hyung, this is your chance!_

 

"Oh, and we found some food stalls. Let's go eat lunch?" Jinyoung said. Daehwi pulled Jinyoung, leaving the two of them again. Woojin knew he was planning to leave them alone again. But he can only sigh and look at Jihoon, who was already looking at him. Noticing this, Jihoon tore his gaze and cleared his throat. "Uh, let's go." He started walking as Woojin went beside him. "That was fun." Woojin smiled, his snaggletooth showing and Jihoon found this absolutely cute. "Since when did you have a snagletooth?" He asked. "Oh, that? Around grade school. I was about to fix it but Daehwi said it was my charm, so I kept it." He laughed, embarrassed. "I think it's cute." Jihoon blurted out, his eyes fixed on his teeth, and now his lips. Well... they look... kissable.. 

 

"I think you're cuter." Did he just..... did he just? But before Jihoon could process, Woojin pulled him, holding his hands, toward Daehwi and Jinyoung. "Woojin!!" He shouted as he couldn't keep up with his pace. He was never a runner. Who even liked running anyway? Seeing this, Woojin slowed down, allowing Jihoon to keep up as Jihoon looked at their hands. It fitted perfectly with each other. And Jihoon felt his heart about to burst. Soon, they stopped and Daehwi looked at them with a questioning face. "So, who confessed first?" He asked. 

 

"What?"

 

"You two are holding hands, are you together now?"

 

Woojin looked at their hands and Jihoon immediately pulled his hands away, a bit sad that he couldn't feel Woojin's warmth anymore. "Disappointed, hyung?" Jinyoung whispered to Jihoon's ear. He only laughed it off bitterly and silently cursed Daehwi for ruining his chance. "Here you go!" Woojin smiled as he gave Jihoon his food. "Daehwi's paying, don't worry. Eat up. Sorry, I made you ran all the way here." He chuckled. "It's okay."  _Make me run again, hold my hand, please?_

 

"Let's go seat, you must be tired." And that automatically translates to, 'no way idiot, you had your chance and that's enough'. Jihoon smiled and went to take a seat at the bench. Woojin sat beside him. "How long have you know Daehwi?" He asked. "Just about a month ago. When Jinyoung introduced him to me." He answered. "Jinyoung and I are roommates. Known each other since we were in cribs, practically brothers." He laughed.  "How about you?" He asked back. "Same. Daehwi and I have been friends since we were born." Woojin answered. 

 

"How about dancing? How long have you been dancing?" He asked. "Since grade school." Woojin answered and grinned. "Really? Wow, you're really great in dancing. You should try auditioning sometimes." Jihoon smiled. "Thanks." Woojin said, he always got those compliments when he danced. But somehow, hearing this from Jihoon felt like... an achievement for him? 

 

"You danced great, too. You know, I really want to learn popping. But I never had the chance, and I thought it was difficult, but you made it look so easy." He joked at the last part and Jihoon could feel his blood rising up to his cheeks. "I like dancing."  _But I like you more._

 

 

Woojin nodded as he finished his food. "I'll throw it." He snatched the empty cup before Jihoon can even stand. "Wow, what a gentleman." He teased. "Of course, I am." Woojin proudly said, grinning happily. "I was joking." Jihoon scoffed. "Sure you are." Woojin said. "Let's go find Daehwi and Jinyoung." He added as he held Jihoon's hand again. Jihoon stopped. "What?" He looked at him. "Uh, no, nothing." 

 

He felt Woojin's warmth again, how his hands were perfect for his own, how gentle Woojin's touch is. And Woojin felt it too. And he wished he felt the same feelings too.

 

"What time was the fireworks again?" Woojin asked. "Around 7." It was currently 6 and they had an hour to get to the nicest place to watch the fireworks. In the end, they went for the fountain and sat there. "Do you ever believe that fountains grant your wish?" Woojin asked. Jihoon didn't believe in those sayings. But now, he wishes those were true so he could just wish him and Woojin were together. He was whipped, what could he do. 

 

Woojin fished out two coins in his pocket and handed the other to Jihoon. "Make a wish, then toss the coin." He smiled, this was different. His snaggletooth was showing, but this smile was more... loving? As if there was a message he had to decode but he couldn't. Maybe wishing wasn't such a bad idea, was it?

 

_'I wish he felt them same..'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was near 7, Daehwi and Jinyoung went to see the fireworks up close instead of the fountain. They sat quietly, patiently waiting for the fireworks to start. "Hey." Jihoon called out, but he was looking at the sky. Woojin looked at him, and he couldn't stop staring. Jihoon had his lips parted a bit, his rosy cheeks, and his eyes that twinkled. He was sure Jihoon had stars inside his eyes. He wanted to look at those eyes everyday, if it was possible. "Isn't the sky lovely?" He smiled as the stars twinkled in his sight. Woojin breathed, "yes" but he was looking at Jihoon.  _It's now or never..._

 

"Woojin?" Jihoon turned around, shocked that Woojin was already looking at him. "Hm?" He hummed in response. 

 

"I think I like you." And fireworks blasted through the sky, Jihoon half hoped Woojin didn't hear it, but half hoped he did hear it. 

 

Woojin felt fireworks in his heart, too. Jihoon pursed his lips and was about to turn away, when Woojin grabbed his chin, and kissed him right on the spot.

 

Park Woojin was kissing him. Jihoon was frozen on spot, and Woojin let him process what was happening, only making a move when he felt Jihoon's hand on his hair and neck as he slid his own on his waist. Jihoon tugged at Woojin's hair, wanting to deepen the kiss and Woojin groaned in satisfaction. They broke the kiss, catchimg their breath as Woojin traced his thumb over Jihoon's now swollen lips. He couldn't help but smile, it was now his lips to claim. "Is that your way of saying I like you too?" He grinned. "Kind of?" He grinned back.

 

"I like you, Park Woojin. I like you so much."

 

 And he leaned in for a kiss once again.  _I like you too, Park Jihoon. I like you too so much._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twt @wsmkhjc_ and send me anon hate on my cc bye

**Author's Note:**

> so hey let's get ruined by 2park on twt @wsmkhjc_ and leave me some food on cc. bbyong~ 
> 
> i suck at being cute ugh


End file.
